There are two-part curing molds having one top part of this mold is movable vertically so as to open and one bottom part that are placed on each other and used for the manufacture of vehicle tires. In these molds, vulcanization process (curing) takes place and generally removing of the rubber residuals by cleaning of the threads on tires formed with mold recesses on the top mold part or on the other surfaces and on the bottom mold, and on the side walls.
Dry ice blasting is known for the non-destructive cleaning from a nozzle towards into inner volume of the cleaning mold. This process causes a noise over the limits of business safety for the operator. International patent publication numbered with WO9807548A1, discloses an apparatus and a method using frozen gas pellets by the help of apparatus controlled robotically in the cleaning of tire molds. Accordingly, hot mold get into a cabinet insulated as soundproof and wherein the nozzles at the end part of robot arm are directed to the frozen gas pellets into cleaning mold surface The arm is rotated on the turntable to clean the entire mold surface. The mold is removed from the cabinet after completion of the process. The preferred frozen gas is CO2 in order to access micro-scale spaces and having none-abrasive effects on the molds Recommended embodiment requires that transport equipment for the transferring the molds into a soundproof cabinet. Furthermore, displacement of the molds dislodging of the molds from the seedbeds the bearings that is to be cleaned. For both case increases the production costs.
International patent application numbered as WO0002709A1 as to disclose similar equipment. Accordingly, there is a dry ice nozzle at the free end of a support arm providing the dry ice blasting into the mold, is located in a rotatable manner on the longitudinal axis of the support arm. Dry ice nozzle connected with a supply hose that is transporting from dry ice machine. A regulation mechanism attached to the support arm regulates the suitable angles according to rotational axis of the dry ice nozzle.
US patent application numbered with WO9807548A1 discloses a vulcanization mold cleaning assembly having manipulator carrying this assembly. The cleaning equipment comprising an isolation hood placed at the boom of the conveyor and by using this part replace the position of the isolation hood transversely upwards and horizontally and a spray nozzle inside of the isolation hood.